we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rat Bastard (character)
Rat Bastard, also known as Rat, is the underworld alias of Bad Andrew's younger teen brother and former member of the Dirtys. His real name is unknown. Biography Rat and Bad lived in Van Nuys, California, for some time. At some point, their parents moved away for unknown reasons and they were forced to fend for themselves while living at their Rat Den in bad region of town that would come to be known as The Pit, which was ruled by enforcers of the child underworld known as the Dirtys. One summer, Rat had become dissatisfied with his brother’s ability to provide for them even as they had been receiving regular checks from their father, who was working and living on a deep oil rig. He stole their last check from under Bad’s nose with the intent of giving it to the Dirtys as “fealty” into their domain for the purposes of the protection, shelter, and food they could provide. Bad, who disapproved of the Dirtys, found out about this and angrily took it back. Afterwards, Rat met a boy named Stevie on the stoop of the local middle school and tried to impress him with a fake story about meeting Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, but the boy was soon picked up by his parents. Later, Rat and Bad sat down in their den to eat Doritos and milk, but Rat didn’t touch any of it. Their doorbell rang and Bad excitedly answered it, believing it to be the delivery of his Hulk hands that he’d been awaiting to finish his full beloved Hulk armor set. However, he was surprised to see it was actually a Dirty coming to collect the check. Rat watched on as Bad tore up the check in front of the Dirty before slamming the door on him. Rat confronted his brother about how’d they’d continue to eat now, but Bad beat him down easily, claiming he had a plan. Rat, however, dismissed this and ran away, returning to the middle school stoop that evening to sulk. Bad found him and sat down to apologize, trying to explain to Rat that the Dirtys—and its mythical king, Gorba—weren’t his family and could never provide for him. Bad earned Rat’s trust back after saying they’ll meet his friend, G-Rex, the next day to see if they can borrow money. When the boys returned home, they found the box for the Hulk hands, and opened it only to find a message from the Dirtys that said payment had begun, presumably in the form of the Hulk hands that never made it to Bad. However, Rat and Bad were illiterate, and didn’t know what this meant. The next day, Rat and Bad trekked to a nicer neighborhood to meet their contact, G-Rex. Rat learned that G-Rex used to work for the Dirtys as their manufacturer of his signature energy drink, G-Rex Juice—which they had come to use as a vital source of power—but was forced to flee after Gorba threatened to mancheck him when he accidentally forgot one of the ingredients. Now in hiding, G-Rex couldn’t offer them any money due to the financial fallout from his former business venture, but gave them the last two servings of his drink for their troubles. Later, back at their den, Bad chastised Rat for not drinking up because he found it disgusting. Rat countered that they still didn’t have any food to eat and it was all Bad’s fault, though Bad retorts that he wasn’t the one who tried to make a deal with the Dirtys. Irritated, Rat got an idea from the drink and stormed off to a baseball field, where he met two Dirtys and told them that he knew where G-Rex was, using the bottle as evidence. That night, on Rat’s tip, G-Rex and Bad were ambushed by Gorba and the Dirtys, who would go on to recapture G-Rex. The next morning, Rat waited patiently back at the den for his brother to return from an evening of hanging out with G-Rex. Bad returned, worse for wear, and proceeded to pummel his brother, distraught that he would sell out his friend to Gorba. Rat only got him to stop by asking why he’d ever rip up their last check, and then left for good. Though Bad followed him out and warned him that he’d die if he left, Rat never looked back. Later that day, he eventually arrived at The Hive, the Dirtys’ headquarters, to meet Gorba for the first time. Rat bowed in reverence, and Gorba thanked him for returning G-Rex, now tied up like a dog, to them, rewarding him with a big bag full of treats—and admission into their kingdom. As a starving Rat voraciously dug in, Gorba asked him who gave him the bruises on his face. Rat told Gorba that his brother is the one who beat him up and, in response, Gorba had his Dirtys assemble for a “night ride.” To prepare, Rat was given a mask, a staple of Dirtydom, and got in line to receive a freshly-brewed bottle of G-Rex Juice made by G-Rex himself. This time, he downed the whole thing, a new Rat. Gorba led his troops in a rousing speech praising the “prodigal” Rat for returning G-Rex to them and denouncing Bad Andrew. Gorba then gave Bad’s stolen Hulk hands to Rat and took him along on the night ride: a hectic, mobilized rampage through the streets in which Rat thoroughly enjoyed himself, sporting the Hulk Hands and becoming one with the terrifying Dirty convoy. The end of the night ride, and its ultimate goal, saw Bad kidnapped from his own home. The next morning, Rat joined Gorba and his crew in a field, where they had Bad tied up. To Bad’s disbelief, Rat, now dressed as a Dirty with his missing Hulk hands, was the one instructed to exact retribution. Rat didn’t hesitate, beating his brother senseless, much to Gorba’s pleasure. However, when Gorba asked Rat to mancheck him, Rat froze, unsure if he could do it; Gorba then commanded him to do it, and Rat kneed his brother in the groin, sending him crying to the ground in deep pain. Gorba stole Bad’s Hulk mask and walked off with Rat, leaving Bad to suffer in the field. That night back at the Hive, Rat was appointed Gorba’s right-hand man in a ceremony that commemorated Gorba’s transformation into the Hulk. However, Rat was appalled at the ferocity and sheer magnitude of power that Gorba now possessed as he beat one of his own men into oblivion to test out the armor. Unable to stomach it, he eventually had to walk away from the ceremony. Later, as the Dirtys slumbered, Rat lay awake, deep in thought at what he had become and how deep he had fallen. G-Rex, who was also awake, beckoned him over, and Rat helped to disassemble some of his shackles. Though still hurt by Rat’s betrayal, G-Rex recounted how at one point, Bad almost joined the Dirtys but denied their terms of having to separate from his weaker brother—much to Rat’s shock that he’d pick family over food. Inspired by the selflessness of his brother, Rat freed G-Rex and enlisted his help in stealing the Hulk armor back from Gorba. However, while they were caught in the heist, G-Rex managed to flee with the whole package. By morning, Rat had been accosted by the Dirtys as Gorba waxed poetic about his betrayal. Just as Gorba was about to punish him with a devastating mancheck, G-Rex arrived, much to the Dirtys’ confusion, pushing a covered cart allegedly full of his juice and apologizing for having run away. However, he revealed that Bad and their new comrade, Throater, were under the tarp, and a battle ensued; Rat, recognizing Bad’s rescue attempt, was held hostage by Gorba as he fled with him to relative safety behind hordes of his minions. While Throater distracted Gorba, Bad, who was thought to be down and out, surprised Gorba just as he was about to execute Rat, knocking him to the ground. Rat picked up Gorba’s pistol and held it at his former king as Gorba came clean. To the brothers’ shock, Throater revealed that Gorba was his brother, and they parted ways with Rat and Bad. The only survivors of the battle, Rat and Bad awkwardly wondered what they should do. Later, they decided to take their cathartic anger out on the Hulk mask, stomping it into the ground—together. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 5.16.39 PM.png|Rat and his brother piss around. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 5.19.29 PM.png|Rat doesn't reveal the location of the check. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.30.37 PM.png|Rat aches for food. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.32.27 PM.png|Rat grows wary of G-Rex. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.41.16 PM.png|Rat has a revelation. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.43.26 PM.png|Rat shows the Dirtys evidence of G-Rex. Gorba "booboo all better".png|Rat is given Bad's stolen Hulk hands. Night Ride 18.png|Rat watches in awe of his new leader. Rat in crook of arm.png|Rat, ready to punch his brother into oblivion. Rat after punches.png|Rat after a round of clobbering. Rat horror 3.png|Rat watches in horror as Gorba transforms into the Hulch. G-Rex lights up 1.png|Rat and G-Rex. Rat steal Hulk hand 2.png|Rat steals the Hulk hand. Rat in danger.png|Rat about to be executed. Three Heroes.png|Rat, Throater, and Bad decide what to do about Gorba. Bad Rat look on.png|Rat and Bad watch Throater and Gorba leave. List of appearances *''Rat Bastard'' Category:Characters